Everlasting
by xxNERDYxx
Summary: What would have happened if Winnie had drunk the water? How would her life have ended up? Would it have been everything she had hoped for? Based on the book
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Tuck everlasting :(

Winnie Foster sat by the spring one day. She was only 16, but her father was selling the wood, and she had to decide now if she was going to choose immortality and the Tucks or a normal life. At first, she had thought of everything Angus and Miles  
had told her, and had almost turned back when she remembered Jesse, sweet, beautiful Jesse, who loved her, who she loved, and decided to go to the spring. Now she sat there, trying to decide. _This is it,_ she thought. _Now is when I have to decide_.  
At first, she had thought of the warnings the Tucks had given her, but then she just thought of the Tucks: Angus and Mae, who loved her as if she was their own daughter; Miles, whowas just like the older brother she never had, And finally  
there was Jesse, who was the only person in the world she would leave everything for, and she knew what she would choose. The Tucks were the closest family she had, and she loved them. With this in mind she bent over and drank from the spring.  
At once, she knew it was no ordinary water. It wasn't sweet, more like if magic had a taste. _This is it. There's no going back now_ , she thought. She stood up and began walking home. During the long trip, she began to wonder what she  
would tell her family. They would certainly never approve, and might even kick her out. _Oh, well,_ Winnie thought, _I'm going to live with the Tucks eventually, so what does it matter?_ But still, the prospect of facing her strict,  
disapproving family was frightening. Finally, she was walking through the gate to her touch-me-not cottage, ready to spill her guts to her parents. Her nana was sitting by the fire, knitting; her mother was making dinner, and her father was reading  
the evening newspaper. "Well, hello, Winifred," said her mother. "Do you mind telling me where you've been all afternoon?" "Just out in the woods," Winnie replied. "And why would you want to be in the woods?" Asked her father. "There's nothing in  
there-except bugs and dirt and poison ivy." "Oh, no reason. There's just a spring there that will make me immortal."  
Dead silence as all eyes turned to Winnie. "There's...a... _what?_ " Said her father. "A spring that makes you immortal," repeated Winnie. "I drank from it, and now I'm going to stay 16 forever." Dead silence again, only broken by the  
clatter of her nana's knitting needles hitting the floor as she dropped them in shock. "Why, Winifred," said her mother, "don't be making up all this nonsense about a spring. You've just been dabbling with black magic, haven't you, and you just don't  
want to confess, do you?" "No, mama, I-" Winnie protested. "Don't you 'No, mama' me, young miss. If you've been doing black magic, you can get out of this house right now." "What?" Exclaimed Winnie. It was just like she'd feared. "But mama, I told  
you-" "Get. Out." Now it was her father, pushing her tothe door. "No Foster would ever think about dishonoring our family's name by dabbling with black magic. Your mother's right. Now get out!" With tears streaming down her face, Winnie turned  
around and bolted out of the house.

* * *

What do you think? This is my very first fanfiction, and it's finals week, so I apologize if it's poorly written and with short review!


	2. Meeting Jesse Again

One year after Winnie had been kicked out, she stood by the entrance to Treegap. It was her 17th birthday, the day Jesse had promised he would come to meet her. The last year had been rough; she had little food and water, and even though she could not  
die, it didn't make it any easier. Her toad, the one who also had some of the water, seemed to be following her around everywhere, and she planned to take him to the Tuck's she sat by the sign that said _Welcome to Treegap_ anxiously  
awaiting for Jesse. Around noon she saw them, Jesse and Miles, walking up the old, dusty road. "Jesse!" She called. "Miles!" They looked up and she started running toward them. It only took them a second for them to realize who she was. "Winnie!" Jesse  
called. He ran to meet her. "Winnie!" When they met up, Jesse grabbed Winnie and spun her around, and then pulled her in for a long kiss.

It was the first time Winnie had ever kissed a guy, and she knew she would never forget it. Jesse's lips were slightly chapped, and tasted slightly of oranges that he must have eaten earlier that day. Behind all that, though, there was real passion behind  
it, and they could have stood there forever, just kissing, but a small cough from Miles brought them back to reality. "So..." Jesse said. "I drank the water, Jesse!" Winnie said. "I drank it, and now I'll live forever with you." Jesse smiled at her,  
and then he grabbed her hand and they began walking to the Tuck's house. It was a long journey, and it was all filled with talk. "Ma and Pawanted to come too," Miles said, "but we figured that after what happened 5 years ago with Ma we couldn't  
risk it. Someone could remember her, and then she'd be in jail all over again. And we left the horse at home too, because we didn't want anyone to recall him too. So it's just me and Jesse who came here." "Ma and Pa are going to be thrilled," said  
Jesse. "I know they were all like, 'Don't drink from the spring, Winnie,' but Pa's said how he doesn't want to lose you to the wheel, and Mahasn't said anything, but you can tell she wants you back. We all did, Winnie." Winnie smiled, and when  
Jesse smiled back, something fluttered in her chest.

It was nearly sunset before they reached the Tuck's little cottage. Mae and Tuck stood outside to meet them. Winnie ran up to Tuck, and he picked her up and spun her around, just like he had done 5 years ago. Mae stood there, smiling and crying. "I was  
afraid we would never see you again," she whispered. "Come on, Winnie," said Jesse, grabbing her wrist and laughing. "You haven't really been here until you've been in the lake!" And with that, Jesse shoved her off the shore.

A few seconds later, she emerged, gasping, while Miles and Jesse roared with laughter. "Oh, shut up, you two," she snapped, but her eyes were bright. Jesse jumped in, grabbed her waist, and kissed her again. When they broke apart, Winnie thought that  
Jesse was cuter then ever, with his hair plastered to his forehead and his eyes twinkling.

"Winnie," said Jesse as he pulled her out of the lake. "There's something I want to ask you.

"If I'm honest, Winnie, I've loved you since I first saw you. I love you more than anything. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Winnie," he said, getting down on one knee, "will you marry me?"

Winnie said one word, barely a whisper.

"Yes."


End file.
